Fina (Dream)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850398 |altname = Fina |no = 8247 |element = Light |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = (Grand Gaia Version) A young girl who emerged from a crystal with no memory of her past save for her name, Fina soon found herself bonding with the knights of Grandshelt who accompanied her. Always determined to be of help, she often acts on pure instinct rather than thinking things through. And although her innocent and naive nature can be an endearing trait, it can be a great source of frustration for the party, especially for Lasswell. Granted she has grown a lot while in their care, she still has a lot to learn. Perhaps this new world they have landed in could prove to be just what she needs to truly become her own person. |summon = Thank you for your kindness. Have we met before? You seem familiar. |fusion = Thank you for your help! I hope I can repay you for it someday. |evolution = I feel like my memories are trying to restore themselves, but I can't piece them back together just yet. |hp_base = 5630 |atk_base = 2118 |def_base = 1825 |rec_base = 2089 |hp_lord = 8043 |atk_lord = 3026 |def_lord = 2607 |rec_lord = 2984 |hp_anima = 9160 |rec_anima = 2686 |atk_breaker = 3324 |def_breaker = 2309 |def_guardian = 2905 |rec_guardian = 2835 |def_oracle = 2458 |rec_oracle = 3431 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Bonds of Friendship |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, Rec and 100% boost to Atk of all Units when 4 elements or more are present, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB & negates all status ailments |lsnote = 25% OD efficacy & 25% BB reduction |bb = Alleviating Cura |bbdescription = Greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, considerably boosts BB gauge, activates Light barrier & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = Heals 3000-3500 HP, fills 12 BC, adds 3000 HP barrier & 8% OD fill |bbtype = Heal |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Arch Blast |sbbdescription = 28 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns & considerably reduces damage from Light and Dark types for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 25 BC, 160% Def, Rec, 100% Rec to Atk & 15% reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 48 |sbbdc = 56 |sbbmultiplier = 870 |ubb = Heaven's Judgement |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Light attack on all foes (uses all allies' BB gauge), fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormous damage reduction for 2 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts own Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = 500% boost per BB gauge consumed, fills 100 BC & 350% own Rec |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 60 |ubbmultiplier = 1500~4000 |es = Lost Memories |esitem = |esdescription = Negates status ailments, hugely boosts Rec relative to remaining HP & adds resistance to 1 KO attack after activating OD |esnote = 1.5% boost per 1% HP remaining |evofrom = 850397 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to max HP, Def |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = 50% boost to Rec |dreamskill2_cat = BB Gauge |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |dreamskill2_1_note = 25% reduction |dreamskill3_cat = Special |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Enhances LS's max HP, Rec and Atk parameters boost effect |dreamskill3_1_note = +10% HP, Rec & +50% Atk. 60% HP, Rec & 150% Atk total |dreamskill3_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Adds status ailments removal effect to SBB |dreamskill3_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Adds great restoration of all allies' HP when attacking effect to SBB |dreamskill3_3_note = Heals (3000-3500 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP |dreamskill3_4_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_5_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Adds Light barrier effect to SBB |dreamskill3_5_note = 3000 HP barrier |dreamskill3_6_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_6_desc = Enhances added Light barrier effect |dreamskill3_6_note = +1000 HP. (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds Light barrier effect to SBB") |dreamskill3_7_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_7_desc = Enhances SBB's Def and Rec boost effect |dreamskill3_7_note = +20% boost. 180% boost total |notes = Skill Descriptions not final |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Fina2 }}